


Just One Little Push

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Gabriel is back, and does something about his little brother's feelings for Dean.





	Just One Little Push

Cas finally left his brother's room after helping him get comfortable, making sure Gabriel was settled in okay. He, like all the other angels, had assumed Gabriel had been dead for nearly eight years. It was mostly processed that the archangel was still alive, but it was unexpected, to say the least.

He wasn't sure exactly where he was headed. He went down the hallway and quickly lost himself in thought, not even noticing the fact that Dean was right in front of him. They ran right into each other, Cas's face flushed red slightly. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't see you right away." 

The position they'd basically fallen into wasn't making the conversation any easier to have, either. Cas was basically right on top of Dean, his hands on the hunter's chest to keep himself from falling onto him even more. "No big deal, just watch out next time, 'kay?" Dean asked, an amused smile growing on his face.

"Of course." Cas stood up, offering a hand to help Dean get up as well. The way he felt when Dean actually took it and he really noticed the touch surprised him. It was like he was unable to control himself and held on even tighter without realizing it. "I just finished with Gabriel. He said some things about his room, however."

"Yeah? Like what? Is the guy gonna bring porn stars in there or something?" Dean joked, suddenly walking with Cas through the bunker hallways.

"No. He actually wishes to give it some sort of personal makeover. He admitted to me that I won't easily recognize it when he's done." It wasn't a big deal to Cas, not really. If anyone was going to get upset over it, it was Dean. Sam would just want Gabriel to feel at home.

"Great. I just hope the damage won't be impossible to fix. Not like the dude's gonna live with us forever, you know?" Dean shrugged, though. 

"I'm sure Gabriel will be reasonable, Dean." Cas looked down at the sudden realization that he still had Dean's hand in his. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Dean doing the same.

Dean only laughed a little bit. "If you want me that bad, Cas, you just have to tell me." Both his facial expression and his voice gave it away that Dean was joking.

And oh, that kind of hurt. It was no secret (to everyone but Dean, anyway) that Cas had wanted Dean for a while now. It bothered him that the hunter would be like this about it.

"Oh, I," Cas started to say, unsure of how to explain himself. Dean was watching him expectantly, those green eyes trained on Cas's blue ones. "I didn't realize that we were-"

"No, it's okay, Cas. I'm only screwing with you." Dean paused. "In fact, check it out." Dean watched the angel carefully as he untangled their fingers and put that arm over Cas's shoulders.

Dean had known that things with him and the angel were more than a little confusing. But the shy little laugh he got from Cas made it abundantly clear: Cas more than wanted him.

"I suppose this is okay," Cas admitted, slightly leaning into Dean. They went on walking until they got to the library, where Dean took his arm back. 

"You hungry? I'm up for a burger or two," the hunter asked, trying to go back to some kind of normal. Like they hadn't just held hands and casually been touching for a few minutes.

"I don't require any sort of food, Dean. But by all means, you can go pick something up if you would like to." Dean nodded, already moving towards the exit. 

-

Cas only stood and watched Dean leave, and only the sound of the large door (if it could even be called a door) shutting brought him back to reality. He shook off whatever daze he'd been in and took a moment to decide what to do now.

Luckily, something already saw him. Apparently, after settling in enough, Gabriel started touring the bunker and managed to sneak up behind him. "You good, or what? You look kinda lost over here."

Cas jumped just a little bit, but enough that Gabriel noticed. "Yes. I'm fine, Gabriel. Are you alright being here?"

"Eh, I can get used to it, Cassie. Nice enough," Gabriel admitted while doing a sweep of the area around him. "Tell me, is it that you like it here so much you don't want to leave," the archangel asked, sitting on a table rather than a chair, "or is one of the Winchesters keeping you here?"

"Excuse me? Gabriel, this bunker has become a home to me. Neither Sam or Dean are having any sort of effect on that." Cas shrugged, but it was clear he wasn't telling the whole truth. 

"Come on, who's the trickster here? You're not exactly a good liar, FYI." Gabriel now had his feet resting on a chair.

"It's not particularly important that you know, unless I'm missing something." 

"I wanna know! Come on, tell me all the juicy stuff! I've been missing out for eight whole years, remember?" Cas sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

"While it is true that one of the brothers has my attention more than the other, it doesn't matter. There's a very good chance he doesn't return my feelings, so I'm content this way. I have to be." 

There it was. Cas had basically confessed to Gabriel that he had some more than friendly feelings towards either Sam or Dean, and now that Gabriel knew this, he wouldn't stop digging for details.

"Let me guess! You love Dean Winchester and don't think he loves you? That right?" Cas couldn't deny anything, but didn't want to admit anything either, so he stayed quiet. His silence gave it away no matter what.

"If you wouldn't mind keeping quiet, Gabriel, I would tell you more, but I can't when you're making this big of a deal out of it." Cas crossed his arms, looking away.

"Ugh, fine! You've gotta do it that way, huh?" Gabriel made a dramatic show out of acting annoyed with Cas, but was obviously faking it. "Fine. I'll stay quiet, but tell me more, will ya?" 

-

Dean sat in the Impala, eating one of the three bacon cheeseburgers he'd gone and picked up. He wasn't in the mood to go back home to the bunker just yet, especially with thoughts about Cas running through his head like they were right now.

Like the way Cas had gripped his hand, not letting go until he'd finally noticed they were still doing it. Then the clearly-shy blush and laugh when Dean had gone and put his arm around the angel.

He also thought of the whole run-in that had started it all. Having Cas on top of him, clearly embarrassed but not wanting to move right away, felt like Cas had been some kind of tease. The worst kind, too.

He hadn't missed the press of Cas's hands and lower body against his either. Damn, the angel was hot when he wasn't even trying to be. He always was, with those bluer than blue eyes, dark sex hair, and pink lips. "Fuck," he muttered, feeling his dick start to take interest now. 

Dean willed the growing erection away, finally going home. The burger he'd started eating was slowly but progressively eaten on the way.

-

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted when Dean came back. Dean had to take a second look at the angel because.... damn. Instead of the trench coat and suit, Cas was wearing a casual pair of blue jeans that showed off his muscular thighs, along with a blue T-shirt that Dean could just barely see through. It was way hotter than it should have been.

"Hey, Cas. That looks," Dean tried to say, gesturing with one hand to the new outfit, "different."

"Is it okay? It was given to me by Gabriel." Dean could only nod and look him over again, Cas noticeably flushing red under the hunter's gaze.

"It's way more than just okay, Cas. You look good like that, you know?" Once again, Cas blushed and looked down, shy. 

"Thank you, Dean. I see you got those burgers you wanted earlier." Cas nodded towards the bag, and Dean looked down at it. 

"Yeah. I got bacon in them too. Makes them way freaking better than just normal burgers." He took a seat and removed one from the bag. Trying to find something to talk about, he asked the angel, "Did Gabe tell you what happened to him? You know, the revenge mission and all that stuff?"

"Yes. I feel bad for him. Being locked up for years is not a fun thing. It made him dead set on vengeance." Cas sighed. "He tells me he feels better, however, so I suppose it did him some good."

"Yeah, you gotta admit that. He's part of our team now too, so now we've got me, Sammy, you, and him. Good for us, right?"

"Good for us," Cas agreed with a small smile. "Gabriel is an uncle now as well. I imagine he'll want to see Jack as soon as possible." Cas knew that Gabriel's family had been bad to him, but Jack wouldn't be that way. Jack was good, and would be kind to Gabriel-- that much he knew. 

"Wow. He'll be like that relative who always comes over and treats the kids to cash or candy or whatever when the mom's not looking, I bet." Dean chuckled. "That'll be something, huh?"

"I am looking forward to it." Cas nodded in agreement. "You know, Gabriel isn't Jack's only family, Dean. He considers you a parental figure as well." He trailed off for a second, thinking. "It's as though you and I are his parents in a way."

"Sammy's not a part of this, then?" Dean asked, watching Cas with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"He's not so much of a father figure to Jack, at least I suspect that he isn't. I believe that because he fought so hard for your approval-"

"Yeah, I get it. You know, looking at it that way, it seems like we are the kid's parents. I bet we don't act the part too well, though."

"We can," Cas suggested, moving closer to Dean. The hunter could see Cas's strong arms and body up close now, and it did things to him. "If you would like to."

"I'm down," Dean admitted casually, trying not to sound to eager. He didn't really have control over himself as he grabbed that damn T-shirt and pulled Cas in close, taking in those widening dark blue eyes.

-

The first thing Gabriel saw when he walked into the library again was his little brother, holding Dean close to him and kissing him like his life depended on it. Dean was just as enthusiastic about the kiss, it seemed, based on how his hands were running up and down Cas' sides as they took their time making out. He said nothing, only walked out of the room, chuckling a little.

If Dean and Cas ended up moving to anyone's room anytime soon, he really wouldn't be surprised. All they'd really needed was one little push, and he'd been nice enough to give it to them.


End file.
